Red and Green Really Do Go Together
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: This story contains AmeliaXEwan, takes place during their paired ending in Fire Emblem 8 and references other supports. The mage and the soldier finally begin their trip as promised, but what does fate have in store for them?


****I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.****

* * *

><p>Since I've done eleven Sonic stories, I decided to branch out and do a Fire Emblem story. Read the summary to find out what couple it's based on.<p>

...

...

...

...

...

Done that?

Okay! Assume that Amelia is of the Super Recruit class and Ewan is of the Super Pupil class in this story._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

"Look Ewan!" I shouted to the red haired mage as I pointed at a tall, fruitful tree. "Some apples!"

"Well, they do grow in these areas," Ewan told me. "Want me to get them?"

"Hehehe. Sure," I answered as I handed my lance over to him.

Ewan was wearing a robe that was similar to that of his former teacher's. Apparently, Saleh packed some of those and Ewan's blue robes for him before we left. The sun shone on the viridian armor I covered myself in. My rival Franz gave some to me before we parted ways. Of course, I had some spares that were red, like mine. Anyway, Ewan and I made a promise to travel the world after the recent war. Our goodbyes to our home countries were low-spirited, but over the time we got to know each other, I grew a crush on the mage. This trip would end up being the only way I could spend time with him, so I said yes when he asked me to come with him, but I've talked about the past enough.

I merely giggled as Ewan struggled to pierce the 'Red Delicious' he aimed for. Smiling, I stepped towards him and assist him in getting the apple. My friend blushed as I grasped the weapon. I laughed as he let go of it. I leaped again and again, but still no luck.

"I've got a better way to get it now," Ewan told me as I just missed the apple. "Stand back."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

With his hands shaped like a sphere, he mouthed some words and gathered electric energy. The blue ball only took about three seconds to charge. An azure aura appeared around him before my eyes when it was ready. Ewan held the ball, turned to me and smiled. Then, he thrusted his hands out and released a bolt of lightning at the branch the apple was attached to. He casted the Thunder spell. I was amazed, but he just pulled the apple from the branch after he caught it.

"How... How did you do that without the book?" I inquired. "I mean, that was... amazing!"

"Well, I learned how to actually cast the spell from the book," he started to explain. "Then, I actually tried to remember the words to chant. Over time, I grew more potent in memorizing my spells. My former teacher, well I should call him Saleh now, was dumbfounded when he saw me cast Fire without the tome." Ewan casted Thunder again to get a 'Golden Delicious' apple, but it was one handed this time because his other hand was holding the Red Delicious. "This is how spells are usually casted," he said. "You do have to hold the book after all."

"Do you think I could cast a spell?" I asked Ewan as he gave me the Red Delicious.

"Hmmm... I might be able to teach you some time in the future," he answered. "As long as you teach me how to wield a lance properly. I don't think I was holding it the right way."

"Well, your grip did give you extra reach," I told him. "But holding it closer to the piercing end makes you less tired."

"That would be useful when hunting for a long time," the mage remarked. I chuckled slightly. He then looked up to notice the sky darkening. Afterwards, rain fell. "This looks bad," he commented. "Let's take shelter in that cave over there."

It wasn't dangerous, but it was empty. The only food we had at that point were the apples. We were chatting about different things, such as how the war changed us and what our interests were. We never really had time to talk about those things. It took a while, but the rain finally stopped falling, so we continued to travel until night time came.

We gathered some firewood for light then. When we were done, we sighed. We were bored. When Ewan walked away for a few seconds, I turned to notice a pile of mud. I scooped some it up with my hands and returned to the mage with my hands behind my back.

"What's that on your armor?" Ewan asked me as he placed his finger on my armor.

"You fooled me once Ewan," I claimed. "You can't fool me twice."

I smirked and slapped my hand on his face. As I was laughing, he wondered what was going on. Ewan rubbed his face to find a lot of mud. After that realization, he was cool enough to laugh it off. However, it wasn't over yet. He gathered the rest of the muck on his face and threw it at my armor! Ewan began to crack up even more, but I guess it was a bad idea to throw the mud there because I wiped it and hurled it at his robe! We both cried with laughter and from there, a mud war started. We sprinted to different sides and mud forts were forged and mud balls were thrown. We had a joyous time, but it had to end eventually. We both threw our last mud ball at the same time and hit each other's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ewan's POV<strong>

"I think we need to stop," I laughed. "We need to wash off." The armored girl agreed, so I took myself to the side of the river that was away from Amelia. I dragged a spare green robe with me to wear.

"As long as you promise not to look at me, I promise I won't look at you!" she teased before giggling. I blushed a red that rivaled my hair color as I just walked away.

_She's so cute,_ I thought as I bathed myself in the stream. _When should I confess my love for her to her? I should find the right time to do so though... I don't know if she has feelings for me... Hmmm... I've got an idea...  
><em>

After shaking myself dry and putting on my clothes, I decided to impress Amelia and gather some michew berries to eat for dinner. Michew berries come in a ruby red (like Amelia's usual armor) and are about as small as erasers. I know they're pretty rare in the area we were in, but I know how much she loves them, so even if I was gone for the whole night, I would be willing to take that risk to make Amelia happy. If I couldn't find michew berries, any other ones would do, so I snuck out and made my way.

Venturing deeper into the forest, I pondered about Amelia and how she would react when she finds that I picked michew berries. It seems unlike me to be more of the serious type, but I'm in love and love can change people. After seeing the forest thicken for quite a while, I eventually came across a bush with michew berries. However, there was a problem. It's easy to pick them of course, but how would I carry loads of them without going back and forth from the campsite to the michew berry bush? I needed a basket! I forgot the one I own back at the campsite too! I made the basket back when I was Saleh's pupil. Anyway, hands can't carry much, so I started to worry. It would take too long to make a replacement basket out of branches, so I headed back. I only walked straight ahead anyway, so if I walked in the other direction, I would make it back.

A minute after starting to return, I saw Amelia, looking as beautiful as ever in her usual scarlet armor, and she was holding my basket!

"So this is where you were," she remarked. "What were you doing here?" How very worried she was, so a joke wouldn't have been suitable.

"I wanted to find some michew berries or other berries if I couldn't find michews," I reassured. "Why didn't you stay near the tent?"

"I was gonna find some michew berries as well," Amelia told me. "You like them too?"

"Well, I know how much you love michews, from what you told me back at the cave," I replied. "So I wanted to impress you by finding them, but as you can see, I kinda failed because I forgot the basket." I tilted my head down in shame. "I'm sorry Amelia."

"It happens to everyone," the armored girl told me, placing her soft, delicate hand on my shoulder. "Back in Grado's army, I realized that I forgot to bring torches when I was to complete a mission in fog, so I ended up failing it. You don't need to apologize Ewan." She then wrapped her arms around my body.

"Thanks," was all that came outta my smile.

"Anything for a friend," Amelia responded. "But what did you mean when you said that you wanted to impress me?"

Busted!

"Uhhh... Uhhh..." was all that I voiced, buying time to think of what to say. I couldn't lie to my friend, but I couldn't say that I loved her yet. I panicked. Abruptly, I blurted out, "You're... cute."

"What? Did you just say that I was cute?"

At first, I didn't know what to say. I just called her cute without thinking! How could I follow that up?

"Okay. You caught me. I did call you cute," I spat out. "I couldn't help it. You just are."

"Why would you think that?" Amelia asked me.

There was silence for a second.

"I like you a lot," I finally confessed with a smile. "In fact, I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. Your benevolence matches that of Latona herself. You should smile more often. It highlights how endearing you are." I wiggled my finger right under Amelia's chin and she giggled. "Anyway, when I stare into your jade eyes, it feels like I'm staring at nature itself. Looking at your gorgeous gold hair cheers me up when I feel blue." I proceeded to stroke Amelia's hair. "It feels as velvety as the fabric itself too." I gripped Amelia's hands. "And your hands... They're so ethereal..."

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

I didn't know that Ewan felt that way for me, so I didn't know what to say at that time. I stayed silent for a while longer.

"I love you so much Amelia and that's why I wanted you to come with me on this trip," he concluded. "So we could spend hopefully the rest of our lives together." He then guided me to a bush which had plenty of michew berries.

"Wow!" I cried. "There really are michew berries here! Oh Ewan. I love you for this, but..."

"But what?"

"I've always loved you," I told him. "I've admired your intelligence. Your playfulness and cute looks have never failed to charm me. I'm afraid I can't describe my love for you in more detail, but actions speak louder words, right?"

"What do you me-" I pulled the mage towards me and pressed my lips against mine. He was unaware of what was going on at first, but after a second or two, he closed his eyes and we embraced each other. After what felt like an eternity, we knew of the inevitable and disappointedly broke the kiss. "Hey Ewan. This means we're-"

"Yes. We're better friends than before."

"What?"

"Just kidding! I know what we are now. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Leaning towards the michew berry bush, he plucked a berry from it. "Now. Shall we pick berries together under the moonlight?"

"Hehe. Sure," I answered. After placing the fruit in the basket, he turned to me and kissed my cheek. Then, we set our minds to the task.

As the basket filled with michew berries, our hearts were filled with happiness. The days beyond that night were filled with nothing but joy. To this day, we would repeat this tale to our children.

* * *

><p>I think I've made more progress in less time with this story than with my Sonic stories. Therefore, I feel that I should write more Fire Emblem stories often, but what do you think?<p>

I should really think of a new catchphrase. I'll think of it as I write my next story.**_  
><em>**


End file.
